


Any God Worth Believing in Sends You Dudes in Thongs When in Need

by ihidemycrazy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/ Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, magic mike 2 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihidemycrazy/pseuds/ihidemycrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy convinces Clarke to come see him strip in the annual stripper convention at Myrtle Beach. Little does she know that she'll play a part in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any God Worth Believing in Sends You Dudes in Thongs When in Need

Clarke really had no idea how he had manage to convince her to come to a national male stripper convention. But here she was, a stack of ones in her hand as some guy danced in front of her with no clothes on.

His set quickly ended and the MC began talking. “I need two lovely ladies up here on the stage for this next act. And I have a specific request for a girl named Clarke. Are you here Clarke?” 

Clarke didn’t even register that her name had been said until Raven pushed her out into the aisle and the Mc was guiding her up to the stage. “Clarke, I’ve heard some great things about you. Sit right here. You’re going to have a great time.”

Clarke sat nervously on the chair in the center of the circular stage, with her back to another girl. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the music started. Two men strode onto stage, most of their faces covered by bandanas, but Clarke could still tell the man coming toward her was Bellamy. His dark curly hair was hidden by his backwards hat, but his eyes gave him away.

He began to dance, sliding up to Clarke and spreading her knees as he rolled between them. From then on, everything moved very quickly. He slid over her and ripped off his shirt as he straddled her. The next moment, Clarke was upside down in his arms, her face right at crotch-level and her thighs resting over his shoulders. 

Clarke was embarrassed by the squeak she released upon being flipped, but hoped the music was loud enough to cover it. Judging by the feel of Bellamy’s chest vibrating with chuckles, it wasn’t.

With some quick maneuvering, Clarke and the other girl were back in their chairs, being simultaneously lowered to the ground. Above her, Bellamy pulled off the bandana covering his face and smirked down at her. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of this craziness. 

Bellamy began to roll his hips above her and Clarke let herself think of how this would be better if there wasn’t a crowd of screaming women throwing dollars at them and they were instead in a more private situation. The thought made her blush, but Bellamy rolling against her didn’t help her attempts to calm the redness. 

Bellamy took the chair away and told Clarke, “Don’t move.”

She nodded in response and waited. Out of nowhere, Bellamy came sliding on his   
knees from the other side of the stage, pushing Clarke’s legs over her head and rhythmically thrusting his hips above her. He stood and tore off his pants, revealing the sparkly silver thong he was wearing beneath. 

This elicited thunderous roars from the crowd and Clarke clapped from her place on the floor.

“Ah, not so fast Princess,” Bellamy grinned as he picked her up and guided her legs around his waist.

He brought her to the center of the stage, grinding his hips against Clarke. She laughed as he reached to high-five his fellow male entertainer. The stage was covered in bills and the performance was a marked success.

“So do you have plans for after this?” Bellamy asked.

“Well, I’m hanging out with you,” Clarke grinned in response.

“You’re that cocky, huh?”

“I’ve already got you almost naked, so yeah, I’m confident.”

Bellamy laughed and set her down, “Come backstage so I can get dressed and then we can go.”

She followed him as they shimmied between a lot of muscle-y men and sparkly costumes. He quickly got dressed and led her out a backdoor, followed by the hoots and hollers of his friends. 

They strolled slowly down the boardwalk, the sky lit up with the pinks of the sunset on the horizon. 

“So, where’d you learn to do that?” Clarke questioned with a bump against his shoulder. 

“That’s all just God-given talent, Princess,” he smirked.

“Oh, sure,” Clarke laughed. “Now I’m just thinking about you practicing that all in front of your bedroom mirror.”

Bellamy’s hand found the back of his neck. “That may have happened once or twice,” he mumbled.

Clarke’s smile almost broke her face in two it was so wide, “That’s adorable.”

Bellamy laughed, “I’d like to think my stripping isn’t ‘adorable’.”

Clarke lightly elbowed him in the side. “Shut up. You know it’s hot.”

He used her opportune closeness to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her close. “Yeah, you just won’t be able to resist me now.”

She turned her head up to look at him, “Oh yeah?”

“It’s pretty common; don’t worry too much about it.”

Clarke laughed, “I think you’re abusing your power.”

Bellamy shrugged. “Maybe,” he turned them so she was pinned between him and the railing of the boardwalk. “But are you really that upset about it?”

Their faces were close when she shook her head lightly and said, “Not at all,” before their lips met in the middle. The kiss sent tingles through her body, reverberating in her toes. 

When they broke apart she asked, “So do you fuck as well as you dance or…?”

Her question was cut off by his lips on hers again and Clarke melted against him in pleasure.

“So that’s a yes,” she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was harder than expected? Like watching strippers is sexy but it's hard not to write it sounding super awkward so sorry if it turned out that way. But thanks for the prompt anon! Expanding my horizons and whatnot :)


End file.
